


红裙

by DylanMalfoy



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 良堂 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DylanMalfoy/pseuds/DylanMalfoy





	红裙

七队小封箱又快到了，票早早的订了出去。孟鹤堂刷着微博感慨终究是粉丝们抬爱了，于是筹划着弄个什么回馈一下粉丝吧。最后筹划来筹划去，打算把几年前的那场舞台剧改编一下搬上来。那场剧好多粉丝都感慨没赶上看，网上也没有完整的录像，本着观众们都是大爷的想法，姆们一向宠粉的劳模孟队拍板决定“演！”

啊，您问哪场啊，给您个提示，小葵花耳坠，齐——小短裙，蕾丝小吊带，他好我也好•••

额，我好像说得太多了，不过您肯定知道是哪场了吧。

孟鹤堂定好了节目在家改本子，之前的表演太浪了，自己如今上了岁数，有些动作是真的做不出来了，倒不是说心态，主要是这腰啊，不允许了，那就今年安分点儿吧，走端庄路线。提到端庄，那必须得是晚礼服啊。于是孟鹤堂在淘宝上趴了三小时，买了一件在他看来端庄又大气的晚装。

【三天后】  
“孟哥，快递我给你拿回来了啊。不过这是你的吗？”周九良看着袋子上的【高定女装】几个字有点儿懵逼。  
“是我的是我的，我瞅瞅，挺快还。”孟鹤堂敷着面膜溜达过来。直接上手拆了快递，拎出一条缎面的黑色长裙来。

周九良皱着眉看他往身上比划那条裙子。“你这是什么情趣？”

“滚，收起你那满脑子的废料，这是今年封箱的演出服。”

周九良的眼神暗了暗，“打算穿着上台？”

“可不嘛，我提前买了先试试，毕竟最近去逛街没那么方便了，要真上街去买女装，明天头条就是孟鹤堂异装癖。” 他撑起来看了看，入手软滑凉爽。“别说，这料子倒是很不错，就是，这前后都开这么大，哪边是前啊？”

周九良转转脖子，勾起嘴角笑“那你就试试，正好我也能给你出出主意，合适不合适的，至少能说上句话。”

孟鹤堂一想，确实是这么回事，“成，你等我一下，我换上。”

孟鹤堂进卧室换衣服去了，坐在沙发上玩手机的周九良这才掀了眼皮看着卧室的门，站起来伸了下腰，踱着步子进了卧室，顺手拉上了门。

孟鹤堂将将把裙子套上，正反着手拉背后的隐形拉链。嘴里还抱怨着“这到底是两片布还是条裙子？该缝住的地方咋全是开的？”

周九良从背后贴上去，一手环住他的腰，一手捏住那个小小的拉链头，指尖蹭着孟鹤堂的脊柱沟，缓慢的把拉链提上去。

那指尖冰凉，孟鹤堂顺着脊柱起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，忍不住抖了一下。但是周九良把拉链拉上就放开了他，拉着他看卧室的落地镜。

“挺合适，你觉得呢，先生？”最后这两个字是周九良舔着孟鹤堂的耳骨说出来的，他说完就退后几步坐在床上装正人君子去了，孟鹤堂瞪他一眼，回头打量镜子里的自己。

他没注意到的是，身后周九良的目光，紧紧的贴在他身上。

裙子垂感很好，莫名的很合身。低不低胸孟鹤堂倒是无所谓，反正他也没有。

周九良一脸漠然的看着孟鹤堂在镜子前左右转着打量自己，勾了勾嘴角，窥视的目光火热的几乎实体化。

前面的低胸露出浅浅的胸肌线，孟鹤堂胸膛单薄的很，薄薄的一层胸肌撑不起低胸的设计，低个头胸口的布料都危险的晃开来，带着瑰色痕迹的胸膛坦荡荡的闯入视线。

后背大片的露着，孟鹤堂觉得除了凉丝丝的到也没什么不妥。他扭头看着“九良，你说这反正前后都遮不住，为啥还非得整两片布，自欺欺人呢，还不如光膀子来得痛快。” 

“先生，这可是女装，你忘了？”周九良语气淡淡的，眨了下眼，盯着孟鹤堂的背。

孟鹤堂背上的纹身被他转头的动作拉扯的有些变形，纹身的尖角正对着脊柱沟，引得人不得不顺着那儿往下看。深深的脊柱沟流畅的延伸到腰际，隐入被臀部绷紧的布料里。腰侧指状的淤青随着他转身的动作露了出来，让人很容易联想到这些痕迹的来源。孟鹤堂的腰窝正好露出来，浅浅的两个，周九良看看自己的双手，回味着掐着那腰的时候，大拇指按在腰窝上柔韧温暖的触感。

话说回来他一直觉得孟鹤堂有副很适合拥抱的身材。之前还有点儿肉，后来瘦了，窄腰细腿，比例好的让人恨不得天天给裹着羽绒服遮着，全身瘦的没二两肉，却把大部分的斤两都集中在了尾椎的那两瓣上。圆润紧实的，穿什么都挺翘的让他移不开眼。缎面的裙子把那处裹得紧，孟鹤堂有些不舒服的伸手拽了一下，布料贴回去，便印出一点内裤的痕迹来。

对女生来说，这裙子算是高开叉，可孟鹤堂怎么也是个175的男人，再加上一流的身腿比例，开叉险险的挂在腿根，虽说是条长裙，但看着比当初那条短裙更勾人。孟鹤堂试着转了个身，裙摆轻盈的飘起来，笔直的细腿一览无余。他倒是不觉得细白的腿从黑色的裙缝中露出了有多勾人，来回走了几步，但凡步子稍微大点儿，一抬腿那裙摆就软滑的蹭过大腿面儿，贴着大腿内侧垂下去，徒留着迈出的左腿在空气中，一片春色大好。

“啧，这裙子也太不方便了吧？走个路都费劲。”孟鹤堂嫌弃着。

“我倒是觉得，方便的紧呢。”周九良从背后贴上来，扣住孟鹤堂的腰把他拉进怀里。从露背的边缘伸进去，指尖顺着孟鹤堂浅浅的腹肌轮廓上下滑动着，嵌进小巧的肚脐。嘴唇就触在孟鹤堂蝴蝶骨中间的纹身上，用舌尖描绘着黑色的印记。濡湿的感觉让孟鹤堂弓着背躲，却被周九良更深的抱进怀里。  
左手顺着高开叉摸进去，扯掉了底裤，任由它掉落在孟鹤堂脚背上。缎面的料子在臀上绷的紧，现下没了阻挡，倒是显出臀线更加挺翘诱人。

孟鹤堂脸红要躲，周九良不让。指尖把低胸的料子拨到一边，露出被他捏揉到挺立起来的深色的乳粒，舌尖顺着耳后，舔出一条濡湿亮泽的痕迹，不紧不慢的停在锁骨上，吮出个印子，抬着眼皮看镜子里已经连胸膛都红起来的孟鹤堂。

“呦，先生，您还害羞呢。”带着情欲的声音撩的孟鹤堂歪过头瞪他，扶住了周九良在裙子下揉捏着自己腿根的手指，“去，去床上。”

周九良把人懒腰抱起来，转身放在床上便倾身覆上去。

虽说激烈，但那裙子却被周九良细心地脱下来，一点儿没坏。现在又被套回孟鹤堂身上。  
孟鹤堂腿软的打颤，半倚半靠在周九良怀里，闭着眼睛死活不肯看镜子里的自己。周九良把人圈在怀里，下巴抵在圆润的肩头，放缓了声音。

“先生，我不想你穿这衣服上台。那一年是我没能力也没资格拦下你，可如今，你让我怎么看着我放在心尖上的人，把这么美的一面，展示给除我以外的人？”他捏着孟鹤堂的下巴探头讨一个吻，咬着孟鹤堂的唇把不满的话都喂进他的喉咙里，染了两人湿热的呼吸，再顺着来不及吞咽的唾液从唇角滑下来，蹭过孟鹤堂颈上的吻痕。

他说“先生，我现在想想，都觉得很讨厌那些见过你女装的人，想把他们的记忆都抹掉，这样的你，只有我一个人见过就好。”

孟鹤堂转身勾着他的脖子回吻，身后还酥麻着，射进去的东西险些夹不住要睡着腿根流下来，腿打着颤就把整个人的重量都压在周九良身上。

“好，不穿，就穿给周宝宝一人看。”

在孟鹤堂看不见的地方，周九良笑地很得意，你倒是想穿出去给别人看，你敢吗？

镜子里，孟鹤堂的脖颈，后背，从黑色丝缎中露出来的腿根，玉似的脚踝，遍布着星星点灯，深浅不一的瑰色吻痕。

“先生，其实你穿这身，不好看。”

孟鹤堂掐他一把“卸磨杀驴啊，穿上衣服就不认人。吃干抹净了你说不好看！”

“真心话。”

“周航你丧良心！那你说，穿什么好看！”孟鹤堂详装生气的从他怀里挣脱出来，双手抱胸瞪着他。

“我的先生啊，什么都不穿，最好看。”

“呲——啦”

“周九良你别撕，你冷静一下！我靠这衣服贵着呢，你别上手！你是种马投的胎吗，你知不知道这世上还有种东西叫不应期！！！”


End file.
